


Our Baby

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), TheTwiceNamed



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, IVF, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Mommies, Pregnancy, Two Moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwiceNamed/pseuds/TheTwiceNamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Ashlyn and Ali go through the process of having their first baby [from in vitro fertilization to the birth]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Baby

**\---IVF---**

Ashlyn held her partner’s hand tightly. She didn’t know who was more nervous her or Ali. The defender was having the blonde’s fertilized eggs implanted into her womb today. Within three weeks, they’d know whether the embryos took or not. Ali had insisted that their first child should be part of Ashlyn as well. Ali’s DNA was still included, thanks to her brother who had been more than happy to make a donation to the cause.

“Last chance to back out,” the keeper said. The whole  _ in vitro  _ process, from the many shots, the egg collection, and now the implantation of what could grow into their child, had cost them a lot. And not just money, though the money had been significant, but the emotional strain they’d both suffered as the artificial hormones wreaked havoc in their bodies. The couple had discussed the pros and cons at length, but with the Olympic behind them and three years until the next WWC, it just was the perfect time. Neither woman was getting any younger and if they were going to have children, their early thirties was the best time to start before it became too late.

Ali smiled up at her wife. The couple had gotten married right after the Olympics and, while they didn’t hide it, the media still hadn’t caught on. The players wore their rings on chains around their necks as a symbol of their love and commitment; Ashlyn had been filmed a number of times fiddling with the damned thing in interviews. However with a baby, even the dimmest reporters would be able to finally put two and two together. Ali was ready though. She wanted a little Harris-Krieger running around their apartment. “Yah, babe. I want this more than anything.”

**\---Three Weeks Later---**

“Be careful,” Ashlyn said, biting nervously at her thumbnail. The blonde was sitting on the counter watching her girlfriend pee on the pregnancy test. It had been long enough after the IVF treatment that they should be able to tell whether or not the embryos had taken. The keeper, normally not religious at all, sent a silent prayer out to whoever might be listening. Having a baby meant the world to them and she knew Ali would be devastated if she wasn’t with child.

Ali glared at her partner. She really didn’t need to be directed on how to pee, but she didn’t say anything. She knew that Ashlyn was probably just as nervous as she was. Somehow, though, the defender had a gut feeling that she was pregnant. It was just something she felt in her heart, even days after the implantation. Not wanting to seem silly or get Ashlyn’s hopes up though, she hadn’t shared these feelings with the younger woman.

Ali finished, zipping up her pants. She capped the stick and handed it to Ashlyn. It would take a couple minutes before the results came back. Cap and ARod said this was the test they’d used to find out whether they were pregnant and if it was good enough for their teammates, Team Harris-Krieger was happy to use it as well.

The older woman knew she was pregnant the moment the grin broke across her wife’s face. Ashlyn couldn’t contain her joy. The test still in hand, she jumped from the counter, lifting her wife into her arms and twirling them around in the tiny space. They were going to have a baby.

**\---First Trimester---**

Ashlyn and Ali learned the hard way that morning sickness did not necessarily only happen in the morning. It seemed like the defender was constantly throwing up everything she ate. Saltine crackers and ginger ale were the only things her stomach didn’t instantly reject.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t just eating foods that sent the older woman running for the toilet. Ali’s nose was just too sensitive to certain smells. Ashlyn had been forced to give up mint gum, Chinese food, and even her own deodorant to make her pregnant wife happy. Even worse, the hormone fluctuations had made the pregnant woman ten times bitchier than she’d ever been, even on her worst period. When Ali found out that she wasn’t allowed to eat sushi or drink coffee during her pregnancy, she’d demanded Ashlyn suffer right alongside her.

Once, in a fit of desperation, Ashlyn and Servando had attempted to sneak out to eat at a sushi restaurant, resulting in a month-long moratorium on sex for the both of them. Alex Morgan, Servando’s wife, was also pregnant. Though, she was pregnant with twins. The star forward always had to out do everyone.

**\---Second and Third Trimester---**

At their 20-week check up, Team Harris-Krieger found out they were expecting a beautiful baby girl, and the two couldn’t be happier. Ali beamed at the idea of a tiny Ashlyn tearing around the house, causing trouble.

They ignored their friends’ suggestions to name their daughter after any of them. They just didn’t see Tobin Alex Christen Kelley Megan Harris-Krieger working out as a legitimate name for their little girl. After weeks of deliberation, the couple finally settled on a name that they both liked, much to the disappointment of their national and league teammates.

Amelia Ann Harris-Krieger was expected to come into the world in four months. It wasn’t a lot of time for the two expectant mommies to prepare, but they had a team of proud aunties to help them out.

Midway into the second trimester, Ali had finally calmed down from her initial hormonal mood swings. However, as her moodiness faded, Alex’s flare for emotional drama reared its ugly head. Poor Servando looked liked like a kicked puppy every time the couple saw him. The haggard man couldn’t wait for their twins to arrive so Alex could go back to normal.

Watching Servando suffer made Ashlyn unendingly grateful that the craziest stuff she dealt with from her wife those days were frequent and bizarre requests for food. The keeper was more than happy to go out at all hours of night just to satisfy the pregnant woman’s cravings. The blonde still played soccer - one of them had to earn a living - but even on game nights, she could be seen at the 24-hour grocery store just down the street from their house. She loved Ali so much that she was willing to be off her game at practice and tournaments just to keep her pregnant wife happy.

The two painted the nursery together, even though they agreed Amelia would be staying in their room for a least a year. They’d settled on a soft blue because, hey, it’s not like they were ever ones for tradition anyways.

As the second trimester became the third, Alex and Ali had a joint baby shower and their USWNT teammates came from around the country to celebrate with them. It was great, and Ashlyn was even allowed to stay. Servando was invited to stay as well, but the man was all too happy to have some time to himself. He could finally take a nap without Alex waking him up every five minutes with a new baby name she’d just thought of. At this point, the woman couldn’t even settle on one name let alone two and he was starting to think his twins would end up being named Thing 1 and Thing 2. Maybe he should just go with the fans suggestion naming them Alex Morgan Jr. and Alex Morgan the third, regardless of gender.

Everything Baby Harris-Krieger could ever want, including several soccer onesies, was gifted to the two expectant moms during the shower, including a year’s worth of diapers that the moms of the team had pitched in to provide. “Trust us, you’re going to need it,” Cap had said with the thousand yard stare of a war-tested veteran.

The last couple months of the pregnancy went by in a blink of an eye. Ali got larger and larger until standing and sitting and lying down all became more hassle than not and “You’re not fat princess, you’re pregnant with our little girl” became a near-daily assurance. And as Ali’s belly and the child within grew, so did Ashlyn and Ali’s love for each other.

**\---The Birth---**

Amelia Ann Harris-Krieger was born on August 3rd, 2017, almost a year after her mommies played in the last Olympics. The women were more than overjoyed to welcome their little girl into the world. A week before, Alex had birthed two little boys. She had insisted on going natural instead of a C-Section, knowing it would take longer to heal from that process, but Servando had absolutely not been prepared for the sight of it and had passed out cold halfway through Baby #1.

Ashlyn stayed with Ali through the whole birth holding her hand and encouraging her every step of the way. Their lamaze class had prepared the keeper for the big day. Well, mostly prepared her anyway. The defender yelled and screamed at her wife, “how the hell did you talk me into this I hate you so much Ashlyn Harris-Krieger I swear to god next time it is your turn to push a damn watermelon out of your vagina see how much you like it oh god it hurts” all blurred together in a loving stream of profanity.

In the end it was all worth it, though, when the tiny baby girl finally entered the world, screaming and red faced. Ashlyn cut the umbilical cord herself and watched, awed and unbreathing, as the nurses checked over their little girl. Finally, Amelia was wrapped in a blanket and a nurse brought her to where Ashlyn stood watching.

“Do you want to hold her?” Ashlyn couldn’t even answer. She just stared at the tiny scrunched up face that just barely peeked out from a soft yellow blanket. “Here. Take her, support her head.” The nurse carefully positioned Amelia in Ashlyn’s arms. “Congratulations, you have a perfectly healthy baby girl,” the nurse smiled and turned to walk away and give the new mothers some time with their now crying daughter. She was going to have one great set of lungs on her.

Ashlyn couldn’t stop staring. She was finally here. Their little girl, their daughter, her daughter with Ali, the love of her life. Now, only one of the loves of her life. Ashlyn still couldn’t even breathe she was so overwhelmed by it all. Then, suddenly, Amelia stopped crying and just barely opened her eyes, looking up at her. Ashlyn breathed.

“Amelia,” she whispered, like a prayer.

* * *

 

**Didn’t want to turn this into a whole series so kind of just went through the highlights in this one-shot. See my other prompts** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **and give me yours** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **. Working on them and series, but they should all be completed (the ones on that list) before the Olympics start. Hey, I have to give myself a good time-line on it. I’ve already completed over 20 of them.**


End file.
